


An Impossible Enemy

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: #lets make gobi a threat, Gen, Gore, Mind Control, gobi is evil, i actually made gobi a good villiam, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Gobi has managed to kidnap Zeno somehow. Yona and the others catch up to Gobi to save Zeno





	An Impossible Enemy

Yona couldn’t hear anything past the rage that roared in her ears. Zeno had been missing for almost a month now and it was that horrible priest’s fault. Everyone had been abnormally quiet ever since they lost him. They had finally found him, thanks to Princess Tao and Koren’s resources. The Xing army was outside surrounding the place while Yona and her small team went inside the building and carved their way through.  

Gobi was in a bad room, chewing on his nails. Yona walked in first, she was angry. Gobi noticed them and a smile snaked up on this face. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” he said, “I did take your ultimate weapon.” 

“He’s not a weapon,” Kija snapped, “Give us back our brother!” 

Gobi cackled, “Brother? You know he’s an interesting person. He never screamed once when we tore him open.” 

Yona saw Hak tighten his grip on his spear. Jeaha was shaking and Shinha was solemn. 

Gobi stood up from being hunched over a table, “You know, I’ve been watching your little army and you’ve got an abundance of stalkers, you know that? Some trusting stalkers too! They told me about the properties of those scales of the white beast’s. Of course, he sheds those things like a dog. It wasn’t hard to get my hands on some. Well, well, well, you know they have some unique affects when mixed with certain chemicals. One of them was certainly interesting, control.” 

Yona got a sick feeling in her stomach, “What did you do to Zeno?” 

Gobi laughed, “Let’s see how you fare against your own ‘brother’.” 

Zeno came out of the backroom, his eyes rolled back in his head. His breathing was forced. Dried blood soaked his clothes and his bandana that tied his hair back was gone. 

Yona held back a sob. Gobi took a sword and stabbed Zeno in the chest. The wound healed and scales replaced the soft flesh. 

Gobi smiled and tapped the table, “Kill them, Ouryuu.” 

In an instant, Zeno was there. Kija blocked the attack and Yona heard a sickening crunch from Kija’s right hand. Hak took the flat part of his spear and hit Zeno back. 

“Shinha,” Hak screamed, “Try to paralyze him.”

Jeaha jumped out of the way of a swing that demolished the wall behind them, “I thought we established that didn’t work when the spirit possessed him!” 

“Got any other ideas,” Kija yelled, blood dripping from his hand. 

Zeno kicked at Jeaha and Jeaha match it. Jeaha sucked in air through his teeth and kicked Zeno back. Jeaha jumped back and was limping on his right leg. 

Yona took a step forward. 

Hak held a hand up, “He can kill you. I don’t think he would like that when he comes too.” 

Yona clutched her hands, “He won’t hurt me,” Yona grabbed his hand, “Please let me help him.” 

Zeno and Kija were in a wrestling match, Kija grunting from the pain on his hand. Shinha trying to help with his gaze.

Zeno threw Kija back and turned to Yona. The other three dragons screamed. 

Yona gave Zeno a small smile, “I’m so sorry. We should have been more careful. Come on, please. You don’t want to hurt them.” 

Yona watched him as his muscles tensed up, as if something in him **would not** hurt her. She touched his arm, the scales were warm, “Please, Zeno, come back to us.” 

Zeno screamed and his eyes rolled back into place. He collapsed into her arms. Shinha turned to Gobi, who froze in the dragon’s gaze. 

Zeno’s shallow breathing was concerning. Yona knew he was physically fine, so it was probably something psychological. Gobi fell and Shinha stumbled, holding his eyes. Koren and Tao entered in and saw the chaos. Tao ran over to the dragons, “We have a tent that you guys can recover in.” 

Tao crouched down next to Yona and Zeno, “How is he?” 

“Unconscious, I hope he’s okay when he wakes up,” Yona’s voice trembled. 

Nodding, Tao offered a weak smile, “He’ll wake up and be hungry.” 

Yona put a hand over her mouth, “D-D-Do you think they gave him food?” 

“I’m not sure,” Tao’s eyes started to water, “He’ll be okay. He’s Zeno.” 

Yona nodded. Tao and her soldiers helped get the dragon’s to their tent, where Yun was waiting. 

Yun saw them all bloodied and that the dragon’s limbs were broken. 

“What happened,” Yun asked, quietly. 

Hak set Zeno down on a mat. Jeaha had been carried by some soldiers because his right leg was broken. Yun looked at Kija first. 

“Well, what ever you fought, it broke your dragon hand,” Yun said, in shock. 

“Zeno,” Shinha said. 

“What?” 

“We fought Zeno.” 

Yona shook her head, tears streaming down her face, “Gobi figured out that Kija’s scales have strange properties from the people from the Hakuryuu Villagers. He figured out a way to control people with them.. he... he made Zeno...” 

Yun’s hands froze, “Oh.” 

Kija shook his head, “My fault.” 

Hak sat up, “We are not going to do that. Its no one’s fault but Gobi’s. He’s going back to Xing to answer for his crimes. Now we focus on helping you guys.” 

Hak was hold his wrist, which had a very black bruise. Shinha ran over and looked at Hak’s wrist, “Its broken.” 

Hak gave him a small smile, “Now I’m really the dark dragon.” 

Yona shook her head, “Hak, please.” 

Yun got done bandaging Kija’s hand and moved to Hak. 

“I’m fine, look at droopy eyes,” Hak insisted. 

“You know, it was hard enough having to stay behind, you will let me treat you,” Yun was angry. 

Hak leaned back and didn’t argue. Jeaha had fallen asleep while Yun treated Hak. Yona was sitting beside Zeno, who began to wake up. 

“Hey! Zeno! How do you feel,” Yona asked, quietly. 

“Like Zeno’s been run over by a carriage,” Zeno said. 

Yona didn’t ask why he said that with such assurance. Shinha walked over and hugged Zeno. 

“Hey Seiryuu! Its good to see you again,” Zeno hugged Shinha back. 

Everyone heard Zeno’s stomach growl. 

Yun laughed, “Always hungry.” 

Zeno blushes and Yona got out the meal Tao had made for Zeno, “Here. A gift from Princess Tao.” 

Zeno’s eyes lit up and grabbed the box. 

“Zeno,” Yona said, softly, “Do you remember anything from today?” 

Zeno shook his head, “Zeno’s been asleep for the whole day. Thank you for coming for me.”

Kija smiled and cradled his hand, “Always.” 

Zeno frowned, “What happened to your hand?”


End file.
